Novelas sexuales, Cafe & una pareja en escena
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Despues de que Norman lee una novela sexual tiene problemas con su cuerpo / McReedus ! / Rate: T - OJO sexosexosexo leve e.e' / Si no te gusta esta pareja NO leas c;


**Hola! xD  
Personajes: Norman Reedus & Melissa McBride. - McReedus fish.  
Rate: T - OJO pero si hay escenas… ejem… *****coff coof* calientes.  
Si no te gusta Caryl, McReedus o etc etc… no leas! ****C;  
Gracias por leer!  
-Xcaret.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Novelas sexuales, café y una pareja en escena.**

**Intro.**

Quien pensaría que dos actores de la misma serie caerían en las redes del romance. Y más siendo que uno de ellos decía que estaba disfrutando de la soltería*. Uno nunca sabe cuándo ni en donde encontrara el deseado amor. Pero quien sabe, tal vez matar zombies, portar un arma, ser el rudo, ser la tierna, y ver muerte todos los días sean la receta para hacerlo. O por lo menos en el set de grabación podría ser.

Toda la habitación olía a sensualidad. Ninguno de los dos lo planeo, solo paso. Y al final solo quedaban sabanas, sudor y una que otra sonrisa traviesa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-17 horas antes / 6:oo pm-

"_Hey Norm! Ve esto! Acabo de escribir esta novela de Caryl! wwwbigbaldhead .com... _"

Norman rio. Ya había visto ese link en varios tweets solo que aun no sabía a qué se referían con novela. Hecho una cachetada virtual a su cerebro y abrió el link. Total, ¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Qué terminara leyendo todas las novelas? ¿Qué fuera como una de esas personas que se la pasan pegadas a la computadora o celular leyendo? Nada grave podía pasar.

"_Daryl con un movimiento sutil elevo las caderas de Carol y_…"

Lo dudo un momento antes de volver a empezar. Algo le decía que lo que venía no era una novela "normal". Siguió y siguió. La novela contaba la historia de un Daryl sexoso y de una Carol que lo permitía. Al final ella quedaba embarazada y con trillizos. Lo curioso de la historia era que en cada capítulo los dos tenían relaciones, y sin importar si estaba embarazada o no. Y sin contar que la novela constaba de 67 capítulos… los cuales leyó.

Miro su reloj y maldijo. ¡Había estado pegado a la computadora por 13 horas! Volvió a maldecir y se fue a bañar. Estaba por más decir que la novela lo había puesto algo… "_dispuesto_", y contando que en una hora tenía que estar en el set. Oh si, sería la primera vez que Norman Reedus iba a llegar tarde a trabajar.

Con sueño, una entrepierna doliente y una novela rondando en su cabeza fue a grabar la cuarta temporada.

No se había dado cuenta de las ojeras que tenía hasta que se vio en el espejo del maquillista. No había dormido ni un minuto por andar leyendo novelas sexuales. Y para acabarla, sexuales. Bien había podido abrir una normal. ¡Pero no! ¡Tuvo que abrir esa!

"Buenos días, Norman"

"Hola, Mike" Se tallo los ojos antes de que Mike empezara a ponerle el maquillaje "Como amaría un café"

"¿Quieres que te consiga uno?"

"Te lo agradecería a sobre manera, amigo" Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con un Mike con un café preparado. Una cara de pregunta se formo en Reedus.

"Te vi caminando como zombie cuando venias para acá, supuse que te caería bien un café."

Norman agarro el café con agradecimiento. No sabía cómo le iba a hacer para mantenerse despierto en el set. Y aparte de que su entrepierna le seguía doliendo. Y de nuevo, maldijo aquella novela.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo extraño"

Todos sabían que Mike era bisexual. Pero a nadie le importaba. Era muy bueno haciendo el maquillaje de los personajes. Sabía poner a Norman como el sucio y con manchas de sangre de Daryl. También sabia como poner mugre en las mujeres pero sin pasar a ser las mujeres espantosamente sucias, simplemente le quedaba a la medida.

Norman le tenía confianza a Mike, solo no sabía si era buena la idea de contarle lo que había pasado. Se volvió a cachetear, tal vez eso necesitaba. Contarle a alguien.

"¿Puedes mantener esto en secreto?" Mike solo asintió, empezando a poner ese maquillaje en su cara. Nunca lo miro a los ojos, pero el mayor sabía que lo estaba escuchando "Ayer… ayer… leí una novela."

"¿Eres de las personas que se impresionan por leer algo completo?" Norman negó "¿entonces?"

"El problema es… lo que leí" Mike hizo un movimiento con la cabeza "Fue una novela sobre… The Walking Dead"

"¿Y?" Parecía que Mike se estaba desesperando, pero aun así esa cara de compasión no dejaba su rostro.

"Que fue una novela de… _Caryl_" esta vez sí lo miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara y deteniendo su trabajo "Si, ya se. Ayer leía unos tweets y una fan me envió un link… y abrí la novela. ¡Y me pase las siguientes trece horas leyéndola!"

"No le veo lo malo"

"Es que la novela no era normal… era de contenido sexual… solo imagínate 67 capítulos llenos de sexo… capitulo por capitulo"

Mike se echo a reír. "No le veo lo malo, eh escuchado que muchos hombres también leen los libros de _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ así que supongo que no deberías sentirte raro por haber leído algo así."

"Es que ese tampoco es el problema"

"¿entonces?"

"Que no se si sea capaz de ver a Mel igual… otra vez. Creo que ya no me la puedo imaginar como la dulce Carol-"

"Escuche mi nombre"

Mike y Norman miraron hacia la puerta. Y ahí estaba. Como siempre, con ropa casual y lista para ser cambiada a la Carol Peletier. A Norman se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Ya iba a empezar su tortura.

"Buenos días, Melissa"

"Hola, Mike" volteo hacia Norman y le guiño un ojo, como siempre lo hacía. Ya era un hábito, solo que en ese momento no fue lo mismo para Norman.

Aun así le contesto como siempre, guiñándole de vuelta.

Después de unos segundos ya no estaba en la puerta.

"Si, debes controlar tus nervios"

"¿Se noto mucho?"

"Bueno, si quitamos que solo la viste, y que literalmente ahora no le dijiste –_hermosa-_ como siempre lo haces…. No, estuviste bien"

"Creo que la voy a pasar mal"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos ya estaban cambiados, Andrew ya estaba en los zapatos de Rick, Chandler en Carl, Steven en Glenn, y así, todos. También se encontraban hay Robert y Glenn. Algo estaban explicando sobre que harían en ese capítulo. Norman se sentía fuera de lugar, era la primera vez que llegaría tarde.

"¡Norman! Parece que se te pegaron las sabanas"

"No tienes idea, Rob" Paso a todos, solo saludándolos como siempre, se detuvo al lado de Andrew y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Hola, amor"

Todos rieron. Ya era común de ellos dos llamarse así. Y todo a causa, y de nuevo, de los fans. Y de cómo los ponían a ellos dos juntos.

Glenn empezó a explicar algunas cosas, y de cómo los personajes también tenían que hacer algunas cosas. "Norman, necesito que pongas a Daryl con Carol. Vamos a dejar que se imaginen mas amor entre esos dos, ¿entendido?" él solo asintió "Y tú, Mel, igual de coqueta"

Melissa rio pero asintió. Era el capitulo 13 el que iban a grabar. Y algo le decía que pronto vería a Caryl por fin en escena. Y más contando que Glenn había dicho que lo quería junto a Carol.

"Ok, todos. ¡a trabajar!"

El rodaje iba bien, Andrew iba y venía, corriendo y gritando. Supuestamente tenía que mostrarse como un Rick nuevo y despiadado. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Le siguió una escena entre Glenn y Maggie. Esa escena fue tierna, y de nuevo, le añadió ese toque de humanidad al capítulo.

Fue el turno de su escena, y hasta las manos le sudaban.

"¡Accion!"

_Daryl_ entro por la puerta de la cocina, dejo su ballesta encima y se le acerco a _Carol_. La mujer estaba cocinando algo. Solo no sabía qué, y la curiosidad lo mataba.

No intercambiaron palabras, pero sorpresivamente Daryl coloco una mano en la cintura de la mujer, solo por suporte y que no se fuera para adelante a la caliente comida.

-"_Daryl con un movimiento sutil elevo las caderas de Carol y_…"-

Norman trato de dejar de pensar en esa maldita novela, lo hizo. Lo trato. Pero cada vez que Glenn decía "corten" sabía que tenía que ponerle más mano a Carol. Al fin y al cabo era para empezar ese contacto de amor.

La última vez, fue capaz de rodear su cintura y de colocar la cabeza en su hombro. Si, le había costado. De nuevo sentía su entrepierna doler. ¡Y eso ya lo había solucionado!

"¡Corten! Muy bien chicos. Andrew y Steven, su escena. Norm, Mel… ya están desocupados. Cámbiense, porque necesito hablar con ustedes de los próximos capítulos"

Ambos asintieron, y se encaminaron a sus respectivos camerinos.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto… extraño conmigo"

Norman se volvió a cachetear por centésima vez, no podía hacerle creer que tenía algo malo contra ella. Ese no era el punto.

"No, no. Es solo que no dormí nada anoche, solo eso. Aparte sabes que yo no me enojaría ni nada de esa mierda contigo. Eres muy especial para mí, hermosa."

Llegaron a su camerino, y Mel solo sonrió. Ella sabía que cada palabra de su parte era real. Así que lo dejo así. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero como siempre Norman la agarro de la cabeza y le planto un beso en la boca. Como había dicho antes*, ya había besado a todos en el set. Y con ella siempre era así.

Melissa se alejo con una risa en la garganta.

Una vez dentro de su camerino soltó el aire que había retenido. Se arrepintió de haberla besado, pero no por causas malas. Si no porque su entrepierna dolía mas… y mas… y más.

Iba a ser un infierno sacársela de encima.

Escucho un toque en su puerta. Se coloco los pantalones de mezclilla, y dejo la camisa para después, total, ya lo habían visto sin camiseta varias veces.

"Oh, hola. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, solo que dejaste tu chamarra en mi camerino"

"Pff, admítelo, la agarraste" Le volvió a guiñar y esta vez le rodeo su cintura acercándola inminentemente hacia el "¿Qué te parece eso de que nuestros personajes vayan a estar juntos?"

"Bueno, ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano el cazador caería con la viuda" Melissa rio, rodeando la cintura de Norman con sus finas manos "Aparte de que últimamente eh recibido mucho cariño de parte de los fans, apoyando esto"

"Si, yo igual"

Y se dejo llevar. Total, era normal de él. La besó. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era él quien buscaba algo más. Sintió sus manos rodear su cuello y pronto las suyas se encontraron cerrando la puerta con seguro y cargando a la mujer en sus brazos. Dejándola caer delicadamente en el sillón de la esquina.

Ninguno hablo. Cada uno fue despojando de las prendas al otro. Silenciosamente y sin cuidado.

Norman trato de leer algo de reproche en los ojos de la mujer, pero no lo encontró. Solo veía lo que ella veía: pasión.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, tocándola en partes que nunca se imagino que lo haría. Besó lugares que mandaron a la mujer a la ruina y que al mismo tiempo a él lo ponía peor.

Lentamente se fue colocando entre las piernas de la mujer. "Mel…"

Ella lo cayo, jalándolo hacia ella y volviéndolo a besar. Dándole a entender que no quería que parara, ya había esperado algo de tiempo porque esto pasara, y ahora que estaban hay, no iba a ser fácil detenerlo.

Se fueron uniendo, terminando siendo solo uno.

Ambos trataban de mantener la calma, tampoco querían que medio set los escuchara. Sus formas de mantener los sonidos adentro era callárselos mutuamente con besos quita-aire.

De un momento a otro Norman se separo de la boca de Melissa, colocando su cabeza en el cuello pálido y dejando hay una marca. Sintió su fin venir, pero no quería si ella no lo hacía de igual forma. Acelero el paso con sutil rapidez. Pronto ambos estaban en la cima. Aspirando por aire y luchando contra los rebeldes sonidos que se querían escapar.

"L-lo siento"

Ella le coloco su cabello detrás de la oreja, el pegajoso cabello había quedado por todas partes y esos ojos azules cristal estaban teñidos de lo único que había existido en esa habitación.

"Bueno, ahora será más fácil actuar esto"

Ambos se echaron a reír, y con un movimiento se separo de ella.

"Leí una novela sobre esto… solo que Daryl era más salvaje"

"Entonces a la próxima tendrás que serlo"

Norman volteo a ver a la mujer con algo de duda, no sabía si lo decía enserio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo estaban ellos tres sentados en la mesa. Norman y Melissa sosteniendo manos debajo de la mesa. Y un Glenn tratando de fingir que no se daba cuenta.

"… y así es como quiero que sean Carol y Daryl próximamente, ¿tienen dudas?"

"No" ambos contestaron.

"Entonces ya son libres, vuelvan a sus _cosas_"

Ambos salieron de la sala, aun con las manos entrelazadas. Era normal verlos asi solo que esa vez para ellos dos era diferente.

"¡Hey, chicos!"

Los dos rodaron sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un Andrew sonriente.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Tengan" Les paso una cajita de condones "digo, aun no es el momento de que Carol salga embarazada, para eso falta un poco de tiempo"

Sus caras se tornaron rojas. Y podían sentir sus cuerpos reaccionando a la declaración.

Los habían escuchado después de todo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

*** No se si Norman dijo eso, o si estaba bien siendo soltero xD  
* En un tweet Norman dijo que había besado a todos, asi que BLAAH! xD  
mas de 2000 palabras! O: estaba inspirada ._.lml**


End file.
